battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Vivi
Can people STOP reverting this?! This is MY character and thanks to you the a day's worth of work has been for nothing. History does NOT SHOW UP ON PHONE! Bio Beginning Organizing groups of summoners a group experimented on objects trying to get summons from them. With summons coming from people themselves getting them from objects was impossible. Going further and further with them they continued whether it was the summoners or objects changed . They seemed to be making a breakthrough as summons appeared what seemed like dieing before vanishing. Placing a card on the table they attempted to try it again. This time it worked , though she'd be known as Vivi the called her #LXII ((62)). Tired and in pain she quickly fell into a sleep. With so much concentration aimed at her the summoners broke the chains bounding her from binding her from being sealed into to the card. In other words she won’t vanish into the card only to wait for a summoner to summon her. Though nothing aside from her wings seemed to stand out they noticed the odd ring around her tail. Studying her the took notes. After not moving for a few more weeks she was presumed dead and tossed out. Later she was found and taken care of before she woke up. After waking she left. Wandering Alone Walking from town to town she gathered information about the places aswell as current events going on. During her spare time she did various things such as juggling, unknowlingly at first earning her money along the way. It wasn't long until she overheard a group of people looking for someone that fit her description, after closing short of funds they got more and started the building up again. Not wanting to be caught in this she hid her wings and tail as best as she could. Unknown to her the people who organized the summoners who summoned her wanted her back after hearing rumors of her wandering around. Traveling together After traveling to other towns she was glad that she didn't seem to stick out like a sore thumb as much. Juggling after arriving in one town she caught the eye of Ketchi who listened as she told him that she was just wandering. Dragging her along he went back to Mono who he was traveling with. Though in the end she traveled with them Mono stated that he didn't trust Vivi and though calm and well mannered to others, often shot insults at her. Hoping to drive her off it almost became a habit to him. Ignoring him at first Vivi insulted him back. Bothered Ketchi usually broke them up. Eventually he stopped haven given up hope of driving her off. The two mostly following Mono who did various jobs around town. Staying at an inn one night Mono found out about Vivi's wings. Rushing towards Ketchi he told him about it. Unlike Mono Ketchi didn't care any way and was fine. Turning towards Vivi he threatened to tell guards about it. After minutes or arguing he eventually told her he would keep his mouth shut. Sneaking out later he told guards who burst into the room before dragging Vivi off after a struggle. Though Ketchi wanted her to stay she was still dragged off. Going back Back again Though dragged off Ketchi followed dragging Mono along with him. Following Vivi back into the building, which had was open again after some funding, they stopped outside it as Ketchi tried to think of a way in. Though on the side of leaving he stayed. After looking the building over they snuck in. Being caught they were met with hostility as guards tried to restrain them. Though Ketchi was easy Mono struggled setting the guards on fire with a spell. He was however restrained being knocked out. Bringing both of them to to the ones in charge they were eventually brought to Vivi and confirmed they were with her. Afterwords they were left to wander the building, secretly supervised by the people running the place. All were given a place to stay there. Tests Though given a nice place to stay Vivi was forced to do many tests, often pushing her past her limit. Despite this she followed the orders given to her. During the tests she showed a fondness for cards but was uneasy towards the summoners that were there. Not knowing anything about the tests Ketchi and Mono stayed, waiting for her to finish. Though not allowed to see her much when they were allowed to she seemed exhausted or too tired to do anything. Giving her some cards she did a few tricks with them, prompting them to add cards to the list of tests. Being inspired by this Tercho, one of the people working there approached and exhausted Vivi. Grabbing her he tried to force her to do more tests. Still tired from the day before she refused and eventually fought him killing him. Wandering around she hid the body before sleeping. Though finding Tercho missing the rest didn't seem to mind. After waiting for awhile Mono got tired of waiting for her and started to leave. Though Ketchi wanted to stay he wishes Vivi luck and says his goodbyes before leaving aswell. Vivi was never told that they had left or of Ketchi's giving her luck and saying goodbye. Finding out about it much later she felt as if they had abandoned her. Shortly after they left she was given the card she was summoned from. After taking it she fell through. Emerging from the card minutes later the people in the room seemed relieved. Going on they continued more tests. Escaping The next day they tried to force her to do more tests. Refusing to do any she was eventually bribed to do some. It wasn't long before she refused to do them period. Heading towards the exit with her card and a deck with her she killed anyone that got in her way. After escaping she went back to living like she did before she met Ketchi and Mono. Vivi's card Basics The same card she was summoned from is always carried with her, protecting it. Though she can vanish into it she is never sealed inside, though she could. Without her inside the card appears blank. With her inside the card her image appears on the face. She can switch her main card with any nearby. She can also switch with cards off planet but the God of Summons usually prevents that. While in the card any limb can stick out such as a head, arm, ETC. If the card is damaged an any way Vivi herself become damaged and vice versa, EX A rip small rip appears in the near the foot of the card a toe may be broken or a broken toenail. With a slide of a finger over the crack she can repair it. However if it is torn, for example, nearly in half she can't repair it. If someone were to take the card from her she would obey them unquestionably. Weapons Cards Mostly cards which she can enlarge, bring to life, in which they look like the fairies from the Ace, seal things with them or make objects with them and many other things. NOTE: The cards themselves're as magical as ordinary playing cards, just sharp. Vivi herself makes them change. Vivi can change the texture of the items she creates, ether looking like playing cards or wooden like a bench, for example. She can easily move the items created as if they weighted the same amount as cards but the objects themselves take the normal weight for others. If other cards other then her main card is damaged she herself takes no damage. Metal Cards Given to her as a gift they're more durable then her regular cards but can be used the same. Juggling Balls Juggling balls VI/X they're smoke bombs, other times they're filled with various stuff. They have a low chance of containing a blinding glitter like substance or explosive. They're randomly organized so what the ball contains is a mystery Other objects Various juggling objects this includes rings, bowling pins, ECT. Basically anything juggled. Normal things not something like a chair. Not used often. These're just regular objects. Giant Ball Giant Ball A giant ball that can be bounced high or ridden upon. It is rather sturdy so making holes in it is difficult. Triva *For every different color she wears she wears a different style of makeup. *Her cards never run out, instead she gains new ones like a person gain red blood cells. *Untill she entered the dome she never had a name aside from XLII ((62)). One day after someone called her Vivi she took it. *Being a summon means Vivi can die multiple times but come back via the god of summons. The god of summons bring back any killed summon into the summon realm. Being revived takes a toll and the revived summon has to wait a few day(s) before they can leave it. *So far only summons have entered the summon realm . It is unknown what would happen if a nonsummon entered. *Vivi can ether open a door to the summon realm or her own through her card. *Vivi enjoys fighting and killing. As another summon once told her they're always called to fight not for lunch, hanging out, not even helping with anything else that doesn't involve a fight. Knowing this is true she prefers dying over surrendering in battle *Vivi has ambidextrous feet and tail. Category:Battledomers